Cigarettes and Maple Syrup
by Vevici
Summary: One-shot AU. Franada. "I could say 'I love you' in five different languages, but it will never mean anything…"


Hetalia©Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Thirteenth street, building 846, apartment number 303. _That was what Francis said, right?_

Matthew looked up from the key in his hand up to the old five-storey brick building and took a deep breath. His left hand involuntary twitched, making the paper bag he was holding crinkle. He wasn't being presumptuous by going to Francis' place just after three weeks since they've started seeing each other, was he? But he needed to return Francis' zippo lighter, it was important to him, after all. Besides, the man himself told him to come by anytime he wanted. He even gave him a key! _So I guess it should be fine. But, darn it! I should've called first. Maybe I should just come back-_

"Good morning."

Matthew brought his attention back to the ground, or rather, to the old lady before him. She had a hat over her white hair, and she was wearing matching baby blue sweats.

Matthew smiled at her. "Morning. Out for a walk?"

"Oh, yes! It's the perfect day to take a stroll around the park, isn't it?" _The park, huh? _She tilted her head up to squint at Matthew. "Are you lost?"

"Oh, no. I..." Matthew glanced at the entrance door. Francis was somewhere beyond there. _Crap, I really want to see him. _"I actually came to see someone, but I probably came too early." _I'm not even sure if I should be here. But, oh, what I wouldn't give to see Francis' surprised face when he sees me here._

"Well, go on then."

"Excuse me?"

The old lady laughed then patted Matthew's arm, which he found sweet and weird at the same time. "I doubt your girlfriend would be angry. You even brought her muffins!"

Matthew's face heated at once. "What?"

The lady chuckled again. "I've seen many romances in my time, some went well, some didn't. But they always have something in common."

"Which is?" Matthew murmured before he could stop himself.

"That love-struck look on your face."

Matthew's hand flew to cover his mouth. _What is my face doing?_

"Oh, relax, young man. It'll be fine. Just go and see her. That's what you want, isn't it?"

Before Matthew could recover, the woman left him, red-faced and heart thumping wildly. How pathetic. He hasn't even gone inside the building and he was already flustered. Matthew sighed. _It'll even be worse when I actually see him. _With a nervous groan, Matthew ran his hand through his hair and went inside. As he was waiting for the elevator, Matthew looked around the lounge. It wasn't really what he was expecting. While the outside looked very antique and elegant, the inside was anything but. The walls were painted white, contrasting with the black elevator doors. A couple of abstract paintings decorated the walls, and a backless couch wash pushed to one side. It was pretty much empty. Nothing like the lavish house Francis would live in. Well, at least it wasn't like what Matthew imagined Francis would live in.

Ever since Francis approached him at the park weeks ago, Matthew had been wondering what kind of man Francis was. Of, course, from his appearance alone, Matthew assumed correctly that Francis was some kind of millionaire; what with his Breitling watch and his suit, and his well kept hair, even his posture - shoulders back, head held high - screamed elite. And just as Matthew noticed all that, he also took note of how flawless his actions were; like how Francis' eyes would droop whenever they stare at each other longer that what was necessary, how he would cross his long legs and lean toward him every time they sat together. He noticed how Francis' voice would get deeper and much much smoother when he...

Ding!

_Jesus Christ._

Matthew took a breath from his mouth, opening the zipper of his jacket before stepping into the elevator. _Calm down Matthew Williams. Don't get ahead of yourself! Be cautious, remember? That man is obviously a womanizer and he's just most likely playing with you._ Matthew's fist tightened. _Wrong. He's not like that. He said so himself. He might sleep around when he's single, but he's not the type to cheat when he's in a relationship. Are we really in a relationship, though?_

The elevator doors opened, which Matthew hope it didn't. Then again, he wouldn't want to be stuck in the elevator forever. Matthew placed his hand inside his pocket and felt the warm, smooth surface of the lighter before stepping into the hallway, leaving his doubts behind as best as he could. The door he was facing read 327. To it's left was room 326. Matthew headed left.

It was completely silent. Normally, Matthew wouldn't mind. But at the moment, the lack of distraction only made his mind go to Francis. Matthew wondered what he was doing. Was he cooking cheese omelette that he loved so much? Did he already have his cup of coffee? Maybe he'd like to eat the muffins while drinking it? Or was he still asleep? He's probably still in bed, his hair spread out on the pillow and his lips slightly parted, as always. Matthew smiled as the image of Francis popped into his mind. A Francis without the sly smirk on his mouth, without the mysterious gleam in his blue eyes, nor the sweet words that come from his mouth. None of the designer clothing, or the hair products that he uses. Matthew laughed. What was he talking about? Those are the things that made Francis Francis, weren't they? And there was one other thing...

Matthew stopped dead in his tracks when he heard it; the unmistakable sound of lips smacking against each other. Matthew knew he shouldn't turn to look, it was rude and embarrassing. But he just had to. Because the sound came from the opened door of room 303.

Matthew quickly backtracked, hiding himself behind a vending machine. He just stiffly stood there, looking at the bag of muffins. _Don't jump to conclusions just yet. _

Matthew started when he heard something crashing to the floor, then a woman's laughter.

_What now? _

Before he could decide what to do, Matthew heard Francis' chuckle. Followed by a giggle.

"You know, I'd never thought we'd see each other this soon again," the woman was said.

_Again? This soon?_

"I thought so too."

_Fuck. Why do you have to be nice to everything female!_

The woman laughed again. And then there was the sound of kissing.

_Fuck. I knew it. It was too good to be true. What were the odds that a gorgeous, charismatic, sweet, gentle man like Francis would actually date an average guy like me? And stop making out already! _

Matthew covered his mouth to stop a cry from coming out. He swallowed instead, trying to get rid of the lump, but it won't go anywhere. It couldn't. Just like him; stuck behind a vending machine, forced to listen to the man he fell in love with kiss another woman. _This is the worst._

"Francis," Matthew heard the woman say. "I think we should get back together."

Francis chuckled. "You think so, huh?"

_Please stop flirting with her. _Matthew closed his eyes, feeling tears roll on his cheek. When did he start crying?

"What the hell do you think is the reason why I'm still single?"

"Hmm. You were waiting for me."

"...so?...what's that look for? Are you saying no? You told me that you loved me, remember?"

Francis laughed humorlessly. "I could say 'I love you' in five different languages, but it will never mean anything."

_Is that how it is, then? We're just your toys? _Matthew swore his heart stopped right then. He would've probably given in to the tears, but he was caught by Francis' next words.

"I only love one person. And he's name is Matthew Williams."

_What?_

Matthew frowned. He wasn't quite sure what was happening, but he saw the woman ran past him, her green eyes meeting his before she turned and disappeared around the corner.

The next thing he knew was a warm hand was pressing something to his. It was the bag with the muffins in it.

"How long have you been here?"

_Francis? Is it..._ "Francis?" Matthew looked up to see a sight he'd never seen before; Francis' brows drawn together in a frown, his lips pressed tightly in a way that only made Matthew press himself against the wall, away from Francis.

"Seems like you've been here long enough."

Matthew quickly wiped his face with his sleeves. "I-I'm sorry. I should've called or maybe come back later. I just, I just thought it'd be nice to come see _you_." _Crap! Why did my voice have to break? This is embarrassing enough without-_

Cigarettes and strawberry tarts. That's what Francis tasted like; repulsive and irresistible at the same time. Matthew knew that he should push the man away, that he should get away from him. He'd only leave Matthew when he gets bored with him. He'd only break his heart. He already did, actually. Yet Matthew couldn't help but respond to Francis' touch; he opened his mouth and let Francis explore, just as Matthew did the same to him.

What is with Francis that makes Matthew dig his fingers in his hair, pull him closer and deepen their kiss? What made Francis so important to Matthew that he can't even sleep at night just thinking about seeing the man? Why was Matthew enjoying the feel of Francis' tongue against his when only seconds ago, he was practically doing the same thing to a woman!

With a groan, Matthew harshly slammed his knee between Francis' legs. Their lips separated abruptly as the womanizing, manizing, hoser doubled over in pain.

"M-Matthew?" Francis groaned out as best as he could.

Matthew gasped as Francis' knee hit the floor. _I think I overdid it. _"Are you okay?"

Francis mumbled incoherently.

"Pardon me?"

Francis groaned. "...not okay...kneed me...in the balls..._mon cher_...but I...understand."

_Was that supposed to be an apology?_ With Francis moaning on the ground, Matthew actually felt bad about hitting him. Even though he deserved it. _There I go again. Why should I always give this jerk a special treatment? _Matthew chuckled then sniffed. He wiped his face, laughing all the while, before kneeling next to Francis.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

Francis awkwardly looked up to stare straight into Matthew's eyes. The playful glint in them was back, but there was something else; surprise, amusement, and..._ affection?_

"I really do love you, Matthew. That woman you saw, Alice, I want to tell you that our relationship ended long ago. We only ran into each other in the hallway. I should've pushed her away...but...I'm sorry. I would never ever cheat on anyone. Especially not on you. Please believe me."

Matthew wondered if he'd allow himself to get close to Francis in the first place if he didn't trust him. Probably not. Yet Matthew accepted Francis' invites even though he knew he played around. _Is that because he was the only one who gave me so much attention? _

"Why?"

"Because it's the truth."

"No, I meant, why do you love me?"

Francis laughed at the question, which made new tears form in Matthew's eyes. _This bastard is just too much. _Francis then laid back on the ground, still laughing, then cupped Matthew's cheek, wiping the tears away.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it's because you're kind. Or maybe it's because of that fiery look in your eyes when you watch hockey. It might also be the fact that you can say no to me. Just like what you did now. You also taste like maple syrup. I can't resist sweets, you know?" Francis chuckled. "How about you? Why do you love me?"

"No idea. You have many issues. And I just caught you making out with another woman, I should dump you right now." Francis frowned, and shook his head. "But I won't, just because you said you love me. You told that to Alice before too?"

"I did."

Matthew wondered, if someday, Francis' words would stop to mean anything. Francis seemed to understand the worry in Matthew's eyes since he sat up and cupped his face.

"Listen to me, _mon cher,_ when I told Alice I loved her, I was very drunk and possibly high." Matthew frowned, by otherwise said nothing. "But right now, I'm neither. So, please believe me when I say that you are, literally, the only person I love. I don't take anyone else seriously. Just you."

"It's because you say things like this that I just can't stay away from you," Matthew murmured idiotically before pulling Francis into another kiss.


End file.
